A conventional technology for detecting an object in a vehicle is a human detection technology based on radar, the operating current of which is relatively high, compared to those of other sensor technologies. Since the current is too high for the vehicle in an IGN-off state to use for a long time, the battery of the vehicle may be discharged if an object detection system is always switched on. However, in terms of usability, accuracy may be improved by making repeated measurements for a long time within a limit allowed by the system.
The conventional object detection system controls a sensor operation and an alarm operation according to preset absolute conditions, irrespective of a temperature difference between day and night or a difference between indoor temperature and outdoor temperature.
In a less dangerous situation or a very dangerous situation, the conventional object detection system controls the sensor operation and the alarm operation under the same condition, and therefore efficiency may be degraded.